Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Nerfing It's a totally valid explanation of a term sure to be used constantly when writing about videogames, the guy who marked it probably only did so because he felt like fiddling with something. At this stage the wiki should be growing, not shrinking. *A) I never herd of the term "nerfing" which beside the point were writing about the videogames universe. B) I don't add deletion tags to 'fiddle' with people. And the wiki is growing with articles that have a purpose. Jack Black 21:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well fuck you then asshole, I guess in the end every wiki tends to be run by the same kinds of pompous self aggrandizing twerps with the same stupid desire to dick around with every single page and proclaim themselves masters of "relevancy". Nerfing is a damned common term. -Amazing Larry *reported.--Jack Black 23:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Please note how much I don't care -Amazing Larry ive heard the term before.... i think the article should stay, just not larrys attitude. Dr.Nick1001 00:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC)DrNick1001 Pendulem Wars can't someone just redirect it to Pendulum Wars? Pucca 17:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) who did this they suck balls hey man, this new game is just a fanon. it ain't real! it's just for fun got it? like you have any ideas punk. some others made up new squads and such, so why can't this person make a new game? this is an offical gears wiki, we shouldent put fan stuff here. make another site to put this stuff on. are u guys talkin about the gears of war:new generation? this game this person created is a pretty good fanon idea! it's in the category of fanon. if you deleted this particular new game, why not the other fanon stuff? if all the other fanon stuff are on here, then the game should stay as well. this person put a lot of work and now its put to waste D.Carmine i think the page should be kept, it is most likely that the 4th brother will be named with a D. in the unlikely event that it isnt a D carmine, we can simply delete it then. -antihero This is a Gears fansite, not some gentlemen fansite I strongly disagree for deleting the B.A.M.Fs, as most can be seem, most people who visits this site are Gears of War fan, who mostly like me, 18 above. Yeah, probably inappropriate and sometimes not suitable but shounld not to be considered to be delete. Besides, Gears of War is no childs game, not even my brother have any interest of visiting this site if he never plyed the game. *On the mature issue I agree. But the article dos not have a place in the wiki. It's simply a big list of tough locust. Has noting to do with the storyline. It's just a rubbish in my opinion. But if you want to save it somehow go ahead it's a wiki anyone can edit it; as long its for the best. --Jack Black 00:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Spotter I think this page should not be deleted and to be kept as its own unique page, or to be included in a page detailing locust tactics.